


Cooling Down

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to do anything at all. But Clint's got an idea on how to beat the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Down

It was too hot. That was the only clear thought in his head at that point. It was too hot to spend any real time at the range. He’d tried but apparently the AC had gone out and listening to people bitch about how hot it was only made him feel worse. It was too hot to keep his mouth shut either. “What if I asked you to just run ice all over me right now?”

Phil smiled and put down his tablet. The only concession he’d made to the temperature was to take off his suit jacket, tie and undo a couple buttons when he got home. Clint, on the other hand had actually stripped down to his boxers and sprawled out on the couch. “Is that on the list?”

Clint thought about that question for a second. Was it? In that particular moment of oversharing, he’d only really been thinking about staving off heat stroke. But the tone in Phil’s voice made his brain short out a little. “Do you want it to be?”

“Maybe.” Phil reached over, turning off the tablet. “Seems like a good way to spend an afternoon.”

Clint swallowed hard and nodded. The more he thought about it, the harder he found himself getting. “I can think of worse ways to beat the heat…”

Phil stood, bending down to kiss him softly. “Go lay down.”

He was out of his boxers and sprawled across the bed with a towel under him fast enough that he had time to anticipate before Phil came into the room. Warm fingers stroked slowly up his spine and he couldn’t quick help but arch up into the touch. “Mm. That’s not cold.”

“Impatience again.” Phil chuckled and pressed what Clint assumed was the bottom of a glass full of ice to the small of his back. He gasped and jumped, the water that had condensed on the outside of the glass trickling across his skin. “Good?”

“So fucking good…”

“More?”

“Yeah… yeah.” Clint tried to slow his breath back down as the clink of ice in the glass signaled some kind of movement. He could have rolled over and looked, and he would when they’d figured out what kind of fun they could have with his back but in that moment, he just wanted to let every other sense take over. He wanted to feel the heat close in around them even as the freezing water touched his skin. He jumped again. “Fuck.” He dragged the word out into a moan as tiny rivulets of ice water rolled down his back, bringing goose bumps to life.

The goose bumps seemed to double as Phil dragged one of the ice cubes down over his ribs and up over his shoulders. A definitely pleased hum left the man as he continued tracing patterns over Clint’s skin, leaving him shivering and moaning and arching up into and away from the cold. Clint heard Phil chuckle again as the quickly disappearing ice cube touched the top of his ass and a drop slid down between his cheeks. Incoherent whimpering left him as the cold wet feeling slowly warmed against his skin. “Good?” Clint nodded frantically and whimpered again as Phil became just a little bolder with the ice, dripping cold water down between his thighs. Phil bent down, his tongue catching a drop of water that had made its way to the crease between his thigh and his ass. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

He nodded again; trying to catch his breath enough to actually get some words out on how incredible it felt.

Phil spoke again before he got the chance though. “Roll over.”

Clint groaned as he moved, falling onto his back and revealing just how much he was enjoying this. His eyes stayed closed because he was pretty sure if he didn’t stay at least a little focused, he was going to come before they got much further. But the crunching noise made him look up. “Phil?”

All he got was a smile before Phil icy cool mouth closed over the head of his cock. He arched up and moaned as he decided that, yes, this was the best idea he’d ever had.


End file.
